pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Son's Quest
A Son's Quest ( , lit.: The Quest of a Son) is a game by StarWolf. The game is still under development, and not much is known about it. Story Not much of the story was revealed at the latest E3, but the following is known: Olimar's son, Sagittarius, had grown impatient for his father's return home. So one night, he "borrowed" a space ship from Hocotate Freight called the S.S. Coyote and went to PNF-404. However, he crashed, his spaceship was destroyed, and most of his food supplies were lost. Even worse, his life support system has been damaged and will only work for so long. It is revealed later on in the story that The Three Koppaits were forced back to PNF-404 to find Louie, whom they "accidentally" left behind. Olimar, who had just got home, agrees to come along as he had found that his son had ran off, and had a feeling that he knew right where he went. However, they too crash, and are found by a mysterious figure. At first, they trust the creature as it saved them from some nocturnal predators, but they quickly realize their mistake as it torments them with nightmares while they're exploring the planet at night, and experiencing both horrible past memories and their deepest fears. Characters ;Playable *Sagittarius, the main protagonist. *An unknown secondary character that is supposed to make one of the Wolf Pikmin's weaknesses more bearable to the player, that weakness being that they have to be supervised wile destroying a wall, building a bridge or digging. ;Other *Olimar *Alph *Brittany *Captain Charlie Mechanics ;Time Limit Again, not much is known as of now, but we can safely conclude that there is yet again a time limit set up, this time being a mere ten days to collect thirty-five spaceship parts. However, this time limit can be extended by collecting food, witch currently seems to be a mix of fruits and vegetables. The maxim number of days that the time limit can be extended by is forty days, resulting in a grand total of forty-one days as Sagittarius had one provision from Hocotate left. ;Climate There also seems to be a climate/temperature mechanic were a pikmin's efficiency will very depending on the temperature/humidity as well as only certain pikmin types being able to survive in certain types of weather. ;Nighttime/Nightmares Some times when a day is done, you can play through one of the previously mentioned nightmares that Olimar and the koppaits have. Each character has their own list of unique nightmares that can be categorized as "Bad Memory" or "Fears". A "Bad Memory" nightmare is based of of a bad event that the character had experienced, and a "Fears" nightmare is based on something that the character is deeply afraid of. Each nightmare takes place on PNF-404's surface at night. You have few Pikmin, there isn't always an onion, and the enemies are extra fast with higher HP. Also, depending on the nightmare, there is an invincible beast that can - and will - destroy you and your pikmin. ;Poison The poison hazard from Pikmin 2 returns, but it works much differently. It no longer effects pikmin, and instead poisons the leaders. Only enemies can poison leaders. Areas *Zen Garden *Wrathful Wetland *A snow-capped mountain *A beach with an ocean More to be named... Bosses * Wolpin - Zen Garden * Twin birds - the snow-capped mountain More to be named... Pikmin ;Orignal *Red Pikmin – immune to fire and hot weather, strong fighters *Yellow Pikmin – immune to electricity, average fighters *Blue Pikmin – water-resistant, immune to cold weather and humid weather doesn't effect them, weak fighters ;New *Cat Pikmin – immune to most weather, above average fighters *Wolf Pikmin – immune to cold weather, strongest fighters Category:Non-Canon Games Category:A Son's Quest Modes ;Story Mode Pretty self-explanatory. This is the mode that allows you to play the main story. It can be set to easy, normal, and (after beating the final boss at least once in normal mode) hard mode. Normal mode has average-strength and average-speed enemies, easy mode has weaker and slower enemies, and hard has very strong and fast enemies, and bosses have twice the health. ;No Death Run This mode is just like Story Mode except the day will be reset if one pikmin dies. Completing this mode 100% will unlock a demo for Pikmin Planer ;Mission Modes The mission modes are like the ones from Pikmin 3, where you can chose to hunt for treasure, fight a certain number of beasts, or re-fight the bosses. You can also play the challenge mode from the first Pikmin game. More detailed descriptions are listed below. *''Hunt for Treasure!: Bring back treasures and beasts to the ship to collect pokos! *''Battle Enemies!: Defeat as many beasts as you can! *''Fight Bosses!: Re-fight any boss that you've defeated in Story Mode! *''Grow Pikmin!: The challenge mode from the original game. Grow as many pikmin as you can in a single day! ;Nightmares A list of all nightmares that have been experienced throughout the game. Here, you can re-play them. ;Two Player Battle Here, you can play a versus mode with friends and family. You can either play "classic mode" (the 2 player battle mode from Pikmin 2) or Bingo Battle.